136204-newbs-and-veterans-alike
Content ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- Started with WoW back in 2006 (I was a bit of a late bloomer in terms of internet access, got internet via modem when I was... 16 or so, then finally DSL with 18). Apart from that I played (in no particular order) Warhammer online, Age of Conan, SWTOR, the secret world, Dungeons and Dragons Online, Neverwinter, Tera and... probably a bunch more, that I can't remember right now. | |} ---- ---- I tried EQ but the crafting systems made me hate myself, lol. I also tried vanguard and enjoyed it even with its brevity. I bought the deluze edition of Wildstar literally two days before F2P, which, believe it or not, I was largely unaware of until after I bought the game (was very focused at the time or something ::cough::), so I get that feeling, hell the amount of cash I have sunk into WoW is staggering, don't really want to think about it o.O. Age of Reckoning was a blast, I remember running around with my dwarven slayer hacking thinks apart and my disciple of khaine, also doing that but healing at the same damn time :D. I started a medic as my first character and at lvl 18 after the few days of scattered hours I've played it's been really fun, so much greens and so many cubes and orbies and flashes and healing... did I mention the green? The constant movement is what keeps me into this game. Hopefully this time around we'll both be happy with what the devs and techs can muster in this, their final hour (to be deliberately dramatic, lol). | |} ---- I also played FF14. I made a maxed all 3 star crafter (still gives my fingers and PS3 shivers) and some i110+ characters when it was relevant. The largest issue I had with that game is there was no customization in skills tbh. I felt any white mage is as good as another as long as they know what they're doing. I couldn't find myself nor anyone else as special. I guess what I'm trying to say is everything became so cookie-cutter I couldn't play unless I was blabbing with friends the whole time. Wildstar is a bit different... the AoEs are much faster and more annoying, but they don't harm you as much as they do in FF14. I remember there you can wipe from getting hit with 1.. here.. no, not really, go ahead and tank a couple. So yeah, welcome back to Wildstar and this game was a lot better before F2P came out (server wise). I haven't had a lot of time to check out the feature changes but it looks nice from what I've been able to play xD. | |} ---- ---- ---- Admire the dedication, been playing since vanilla but once they shifted to cookie-cutter classes I kinda lost interest, loved my ret paladin back with seal of blood. Gave healers mini heart attacks as I slaughtered bosses by exploding the DPs charts, lol. Now you can just look like you have the seal of blood rather than actually have it, not to mention creating entirely useless builds just for the sheer hell of it. Miss those days :) | |} ---- Being unprepared. They were not ready to deal with such a massive influx of activity and it overwhelmed them. Call it what you will, but I would assume that they thought this was the last hurrah and then the game would cave but instead it didn't, it in fact had the reverse issue: overpopulation. Now is the adjustment period, they have to buckle down and address these issues as they come. I'm no computer expert but I would think that if you had finite resources and the demand on those resources suddenly increased by like ten fold and that said resources very slowly grew to match the demand that such a turn of events would cause untold havoc as you attempted you reach the demand without the means to do so initially. Maybe that was entirely too ambiguous, but I think it made sense, hope so anyway. A better way to describe this situation might be growth spurts: painful but necessary. All that being said, I'm not thrilled with staring at my toon in his cocky cassian stance, mocking me in his imaginary nearness o.O. Tis the nature of the beast, as they say, hopefully we'll all be placated in the weeks to come :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- FFXI was my very first. Had a very love/hate (mostly hate) relationship with it. Played CoH during beta until a few months after launch. Got into GW1 for a short stint before getting into WoW for a good 4 years straight. After I bounced around between CoH, Champions Online, DCUO, GW2, and FFXIV:ARR before moving here. What drew me in was the setting. I was sick and tired of the numerous fantasy setting out there, and I always had a guilty pleasure of watching spaghetti westerns. I was also intrigued at how every class in this game is capable of support. I play rogue-ish classes in all of the MMO's I play, but one thing I hated about it was that I was pretty much stuck in one role. This game would allow me to step up to a support role if needed. Cant wait to get in again ;p Edited October 3, 2015 by ZwipeZanther | |} ---- I'll be honest I had to look up MUD and I give you props for slugging through it :). Good to see another fellow WoW addict on the road to recovery, lol. Also, hoping that Wildstar can weather this rough reboot. The scant few hours I've had in this last week were brief but a huge refresher from the MMO titans. So much motion and color, it brings to mind games like Kingdoms of Amalur and Borderlands. Vibrant and intense with lots of personality. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Ah, Guild Wars, that was one hell of a game. Loved the assassin class and the storyline was interesting to follow, me being a fan of well blended, shaken, and stirred lore. The fact that you can pretty much run around with a dps build with every class and jump over to healing or tanking threw me for a bit of a loop, and I very much like it. Now, this game being scifi really drew me in. I always try to cram scifi into my pathfinder games, much to my GM's chagrin, and finally having an MMO that fills the niche is a breath of fresh air :) Rift, oh how I loved that game. So much promise and yet I could never fully commit to it. It's a fun game, no question there, the class variety quite involved, but it just always felt a little off, hard to put my finger on it. Maybe I was spoiled by WoW. I understand the burn out avoidance, that's why I play pathfinder and collect Magic cards, helps grind the down time and such. I have like 13+ commander decks I never use ::sigh:: and I practically build races and classes for pathfinder as a hobby (mostly out of boredom, lol). | |} ---- ---- Agreed, WoW is the devil, has horns and everything. Never played Lineage, how was it? | |} ---- My roommate also had the Ratchet and Clank impression. How was GW2? Seen a few reviews but never played it. | |} ---- ---- GW2 is a good game if you enjoy PvP as the primary endgame activity. I never really got into the PvE side because PvP was too fun. What I like about it is that you can go straight to level 80 PvP the moment you sign up. Its lack of Trinity-based teaming for dungeons was good in concept, bad in execution however. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Your post is obviously in response to the amount of complaints on the forums. And my response is, take your own advice. If the complaints on the forums bother you, then feel free to go do any of the things you just suggested other people do. The forums will still be here when you get back. | |} ---- ---- Except he is not making entire threads insulting devs about it, he is only rising in defense from the outbursts, the forums are bothering everyone, so its not just him. This is general chat which means many other things should be discussed here as well no one wants to see 10 topics about how people deal with something as silly as a video game. | |} ---- ---- We all know you really mean this. | |} ---- ----